(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a marker shoe, and more particularly, one having at its middle sole fixed with a decoration stripe or a reflective alert stripe.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Among the versatile shoes generally available in the market, one type of shoes that are provided with a reflective element for safety reason when their wearer is walking during night hours. A reflective stripe or a small accessory that gives audible and visual effects is provided to where close to the heel of the shoes. The same audible and visual effects are seen also on children shoes to attract the kids to wear them. However, the stripe or accessory has been fastened by adhesion ex-factory. One pair of shoes comes up with only one type of the stripe or accessory. It won""t be economic for any one to have as many as pair of shoes simply because of having different stripes or accessories on their shoes. It deprives the wearer of the fun to change the stripe as preferred as frequently at any time.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a marker shoe that allows its wearer to easily replace with a different decoration stripe or a reflective alert stripe onto both sides of the middle sole at any time as desired. To achieve the purpose, an arc recess is provided each on both sides of the middle sole of the shoe. Multiple holes each in a given depth are provided at the bottom of the recess to respectively receive insertion of pile heads to firmly secure the decoration stripe, reflective alert stripe or any other similar accessories.
With the present invention, the decoration stripe or reflective alert stripe is put into the recess, and pile heads are used to nail the stripe into the holes at the bottom of the recess, thus to be firmly fastened to the middle sole for attractive appearance or alert purpose.
Upon removing or replacing the stripe, simply by pulling the stripe out of the recess and replace it with another type according to the individual preference.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.